


Asked and Answered

by APgeeksout



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Rarewomen Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Clairvoyant is not all Raina had hoped.  </p><p>Mild spoilers for episodes 1.17/"Turn, Turn, Turn", 1.18/"Providence", and 1.20/"Nothing Personal"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asked and Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penombrelilas (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



“I may not have any psychic powers, but I'm still a pretty powerful man, Flowers,” Garrett bragged. 

She didn't bother to correct him again. He knew her name, just as he knew the weaknesses of all the pieces in his little board game; he would use it when it suited him. 

“So I see,” she agreed and turned away from the display, where Mike Peterson was scraping Agent Ward off the floor of Coulson's plane, to examine her newest set of samples. 

“Don't worry, sweetheart. You picked the winning team,” he said, hand slithering over the flowered silk that covered her shoulder, “Just stick with the plays I call.”

She suppressed a shudder and forced a smile. He finally left, barking commands at a pair of HYDRA flunkies. 

She'd joined the project on the promise of connecting with the Clairvoyant. The recruiter they sent to her was just her type: short hair, full curves, green eyes, but not nearly so skilled at the job of persuasion as Raina herself would grow to be. She'd clumsily dangled the promise of interesting work, special people, a leader with vision, and occasionally _visions_. Raina had seen the game, and chosen to play along. 

Or, so she'd believed until her introduction to Garrett, when it became clear that she'd simply been played. No different than every unfortunate she'd suckered into Centipede. 

Alone, she turned back to the display, reaching out for the controls to freeze the frame on Agent Skye's stricken face. The Clairvoyant was incapable of offering her any mystic knowledge, but remaining in his orbit might let her find answers on her own. The way she'd accomplished everything else in this life. 

“Am I the only one?” she whispered into the empty laboratory.


End file.
